1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interface detection, and more particularly to interface detection for connection of peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, electronic devices normally have simple connections with such peripheral devices as earphones. Peripheral devices, can involve complex design, increasing with variety of functions and requiring specialized connection. For example, data transmission, such as video or high quality audio, requires additional eight-or twelve-port connectors with more pins to interface with the electronic device, increasing the size of the connectors, the cost, including shielding for pins, and others.